Probabilidad y estadística
by LessTer
Summary: ¿Cuántas posibilidades quedaban de que Sherlock, una vez perdonado, de que John le llore o le acompañe? No después de aquel beso, donde ahora son dos Watson. Y ninguna disponible para Sherlock. Este fic pertenece a la actividad numero 4 de los festejos celebrados por el Primer aniversario del foro I'm Sherlocked.


**PROBABILIDAD Y ESTADISTICA**

**Este fic pertenece a la actividad numero 4 de los festejos celebrados por el**

**_Primer aniversario del foro I'm Sherlocked._**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, que va, nada de lo que me gusta lo hace.

**"_Puedo estar a tu lado como si no estuviera, y encontrarte cien veces, así como el azar…puedo verte con otro, sin suspirar siquiera, y no puedo olvidar."_**

Según informes estadísticos mundiales, en el Reino Unido existen de 360 a 401 personas por cada médico especialista en el país. De esos médicos, un 6 % presenta servicio a las fuerzas armadas del país, y de este porcentaje, el 2 % esta enlistado a la fuerza militar inglesa.

Con los datos anteriores nos plantearemos las siguientes preguntas:

¿Cuál es la probabilidad entonces, de que un médico militar retirado confraternice con un civil sin carrera universitaria?

_Mínima_

¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que ese mismo civil sin carrera universitaria muera cierto día de cierto mes?

_Minúscula_

¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que ese mismo civil regrese de la muerte?

_Nula._

Pero lo hace.

Regresa, y no precisamente de su lápida de mármol negro que yace en los verdes campos del cementerio local, no. Él regresa de una guerra. Pero no es una guerra ni parecida a la que vivió el médico militar. Es una guerra personal. Una guerra para sobrevivir.

Para que sobrevivan aquellos a los que ama.

John no puede creerlo, ni en sus inmensurables pesadillas recurrentes donde revive cada una de esas detonaciones de minas, de granadas; cada campo donde batalló; en donde uno a uno a sus compañeros caídos se le representan, recordando incluso a sus enemigos, sencillamente no puede creer lo que sus ojos le muestras. Las pesadillas son sólo eso, −se dice en letanía mientras intenta normalizar su respiración, − sueños de los más vívidos miedos y recuerdos. Pero que se quedan así, como sueños, que se desvanecen a la primera taza de café. Al comienzo de la aburrida rutina

Y sin importar cuantas veces se repite aquel pensamiento, él está ahí, nítido y firme como muchas veces le vio.

No es un día cualquiera, es el día en el que después de un profundo luto, John, el médico militar, pone manteles largos en sus mesas y saca del guardarropa un antiguo pero bien preservado traje negro, que le hace ver más delgado y un poco más alto; − y muy guapo −, como diría su hermana. Es su boda. El día, sin lugar a duda, con mayor importancia en su vida.

Pero la mente de John le engaña, le reniega. Le dice que es importante ese día, definitivamente, pero no debido a la bella dama de cabello rubio que espera al otro lado del salón, sino por el caballero recién aparecido de mirada sumisa y con dejes de vergüenza que espera en la puerta del recinto.

Sherlock Holmes. El luto de John. Su verdadero y más grande deseo culposo.

− ¿no puedes verlo? Estoy vistiendo un traje. Para mi boda. Mi boda. – le dice John, y Sherlock gira los ojos pues aquella era una obviedad.

−lo sé, y te vez adorable. ¿Nos vamos ya? –

El novio intenta articular alguna frase para contestar aunque su mente le diga que parece loco hablando a la nada. Pues se niega la verdad. Le duele. Y en el fondo le retumba como el eco de un caños que pese a todo aun cree.

−¿John? – le llama por lo lejos la novia−, ¿Quién es él?, ¿Cómo es eso de que se van a ir? –

−Mary escucha, prometo regresar en cuanto terminemos…lo que sea que debamos hacer, y en cuanto llegue tendremos la mejor boda jamás vista en todo reino unido.− John corre a ella mientras se deshace el nudo de la corbata para besarla, duda un momento ya que es tradición besar a la novia después de la ceremonia, no antes. Aunque claro, también es tradición morir y permanecer muerto.

Ya está acostumbrado a no seguir todas las tradiciones.

En cuanto besa a su novia como despedida, atraviesa el pasillo hasta la puerta, perdiendo la mirada recorriendo de pies a cabeza a Sherlock, quién se despide de la dama con una sonrisa digna de la mejor obra.

−muy bella decoración, señora− le dice – espero y las damas de honor no lloren, siempre salen en las fotos con el maquillaje en las mejillas y no en las pestañas. Con permiso. −

Ambos hombres se van. Claro que John quiere respuestas, pero Sherlock se niega a hablar antes de llegar a su destino, un edificio tan conocido por ambos y tan conocido por todos que los mismos huesos del médico sintieron una ruja tal cual, casi cae de rodillas, a no ser por el cuerpo de su compañero que le sigue de cerca. Sigiloso como el asecho de un gato a su presa.

−es tiempo de que toda la cautela aprendida en batalla emerja, John, − le susurra al oído antes de abrirse paso al interior del edificio− un desliz y nos perderemos los canapés de la recepción.−

−no son canapés, reniega haciendo caso y siguiendo los pasos de su amigo, son sándwiches−

−poco práctico, bocadillo se refiere a que debe ser comido en un solo bocado. Un sándwich se termina en dos…claro que Mycroft es la excepción a esa regla−

John le mira. Encara la ceja. Y termina por aguantarse una carcajada.

Sólo Sherlock era capaz de hacerle reír en medio de un allanamiento culposo, de la que un día fue su morada.

Los escalones aun rechinan, como recuerda John. En el papel tapiz se ven arañazos y golpes que le hacen recordar la vida antes de comprometerse; la vida con Sherlock, donde la peor discusión que sostenían era saber quien iría por la leche. O aquellos insufribles arrebatos que daba cuando encontraba a su compañero de vivienda haciendo uso del ordenador, después de pasar horas buscando una contraseña adecuada, cosa inútil, pues llegó un momento donde las contraseñas, ridículamente elaboradas, eran tan difíciles de recordar para John que pasado un tiempo, agradecía la agudeza de Sherlock para descubrirlas. Poco después, cambiarlas era más un juego que una misión.

Se siente bien, piensa John, regresar a aquellos tiempos, esas épocas donde sentía un segundo aire, una juventud renovada. Llena de adrenalina, donde no es un lisiado o un hombre comprometido. Los recuerdos le embriagan, y pronto siente un mareo enfermizo al recordad como es que esa energía nueva pierde toda fuente.

Y se recuerda que cree.

Recuerda como Sherlock salta. Y contrasta en ese Sherlock que ahora va subiendo escalones frente a él.

Lentamente alarga el brazo, como aquella vez, para tocarle. Para sentirle. Saber que no es una alucinación. Que es de verdad. Pero Sherlock se detiene, y John no entiende el movimiento hasta que las manos, −largas, huesudas, manos expertas que parecen bailar sobre las cuerdas del violín− le sostienen los hombros y le dan un suave apretón.

−no te contengas en disparar John, − le suplica con voz suave y baja− él no lo hará, así que tu tampoco.

Y como en antaño, John acata la petición sin chistar.

Ambos hombres se adentran al apartamento haciendo el menor ruido posible. John siente, como hace tiempo no lo hace, aquel estallido de adrenalina que le eriza los bellos peinados con laca. Que le hincha el pecho y le seca los labios con sed añorada. Sherlock le hace algunas señas al pasillo que da a la habitación superior. Le pide con gesto que mantenga la cautela y John, con el lenguaje que la guerra le había enseñado, asiente, y se adelanta para subir con lentitud.

Eran cinco escalones los que separaban la habitación del piso. Una vez subidos los escalones se debe recorrer un corto pasillo obscuro de techo bajo, antes de llegar a la puerta oscura, única entrada a la habitación. John solía mantener la puerta abierta, sin importa que tan frio fuese el invierno o que tan estridente fuese la música que Sherlock tocaba durante la madrugada, cuando necesitaba pensar. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, la puerta estaba entre abierta, solo unos centímetros separada del marco. John esta vez es quien le hace señas a Sherlock –voy a entrar, − le dice cerrando el puño una vez y abriéndolo dos veces. – con cuidado− le contestan entre señas ahogadas. Al menos eso quiere creer John. Quiere creer que aun es poseedor de del don para descifrar la mirada de Sherlock. Esa misma que brilla con tintes verdes y al mismo tiempo con matices de azul y celeste. John aguarda la esperanza de que pese al tiempo o al engaño, Sherlock seguía siendo el mismo hombre que se presentaba en sus recuerdos. Del que conoce cuando este se encuentra deprimido, cuando no. Cuando está cansado, cuando feliz. Cuando los ojos le brillan con vida y cuando con simple engaño.

Colocando lentamente la mano en le picaporte, John empuja la puerta que rechina tétrica en el espeso silencio del lugar, pegado a la pared, con el pecho subiendo y bajando descontroladamente echa un vistazo al lugar. No ve nada. Ni nada, ni nadie. Hace unos cuantos gestos para darlo entender, y se adentra por entre el espacio que la puerta hace al interior de la habitación.

El espacio está vacío, sin camas ni muebles que le llenen, solo un viejo sofá roído y arrugado que descansa al pie de la pequeña ventana.

−no hay nadie Sherlock− susurra a cuando siente una mano en su hombro que le gira.

Pero esa mano no es de Sherlock.

John lo observa con el cuello doblado. Un hombre alto, de manos grandes y de gesto duro con cicatrices le observa desde arriba ante de propinarle un fortísimo golpe que le hace volar hasta el sofá. Aturdido y enredado con los cojines dures del sofá y la suave tela del saco, John se incorpora, para observar como el sujeto se le abalanza con un cuchillo en mano.

Sherlock le había pedido que disparara. Claro que le dio la orden, y no el arma.

John aguarda por la envestida, y responde el ataque, pero el pecho de aquel hombre es duro, igual a un saco de boxeo. Con un nuevo golpe a la otra mejilla, John queda tenido a lo largo de la pared mientras el cuchillo le corta en el hombro.

−era mi único saco. – brama; y le vuelven a acuchillar, pero esta vez cerca del rostro.

Antes de una tercera estocada, unos largos brazos rodean al hombre del arma, haciéndole retroceder entre gruñidos y manotazos mientras el chichillo sale disparado a algún lugar de la habitación.

John intentaba recuperarse de los golpes mientras que Sherlock, aferrado a la retaguardia del criminal, intenta hacerle caer. Sherlock le sujeta los del cuello, le pica los ojos. Y le responden con azotes contra la pared que le hacen aflojar el agarre.

Aturdido, John busca desesperado alguna forma de detener a aquel sujeto, más alto que Sherlock, y observando la manera en la que se mueve, más fuerte también. Localiza una vieja bolsa de viaje cerca de la ventana. De ella salen artefactos conocidos por John. Y claro que los conoce, armas y cartuchos como los que utilizó en aquella guerra inútil. Mismas que le dejaron inválido.

Le grita a Sherlock que aguante un poco mas mientras corre a la ventana por la bolsa, Sherlock le contesta algo manifiesto pero su voz se pierde entre las maldiciones que suelta aquel hombre.

Con esa destreza que sólo la presión puede propinar, John arma el cartucho con el cañón.

El hombre, macizo, finalmente liberado, recibe los golpes de Sherlock sin problema. Incluso los regresa aun más fácil. Acorralado entre la chimenea y su agresor, el detective inconscientemente cierra los ojos esperando el contraataque en el rostro y en el cuerpo. Pero el golpe nunca llego.

El sonido de un bulto cayendo y estrellándose contra el suelo fue lo único que le hizo abrir los ojos, observando al sujeto en el suelo, y a John tras de él, con el mango de un pesado cañón ensangrentado.

La policía local no tardó en llegar a la escena; Sebastian Moran, el sujeto allanador, detenido por diversos cargos miraba con desprecio a los oficiales que le trasladaban a la parte trasera del tanque. No hace mucho había recobrado la conciencia, encontrando en primer plano su arma pesada apuntándole, y en segunda instancia, al detective sonriéndole altaneramente.

Una vez guardado el criminal, John se dio el tiempo para sentir como la herida le escocía, y claro, le manchaba de sangre aquel viejo saco.

−El sacerdote me matara. – le dice a Sherlock, dando por perdido la tradicional vestimenta de novio− espero y no me digan nada cuando entre con uno de mis suéteres tejidos.

Sherlock sonríe y ambos terminan burlándose.

−no digo que esa sea una mala idea, pero creo que tengo la solución a ese problema. – le contesta Sherlock, al momento que un automóvil oficial aparcaba cerca de ellos.

-.-.-.-.-

−me siento ridículo vistiendo esto. – John sentís las mejillas arder, lo que le hacía sentir pero en aquella situación. – digo… el traje se ve más caro que todo el salón.

−tómalo como un regalo, John, una compensación por robarte de tu boda.

Aquello no le pareció al doctor, pero en cierta forma, el traje era una mínima parte de lo que en realidad se merecía.

Llegando ambos al recinto, Sherlock vestido con un elegante traje negro de tres piezas de chaleco dorado acompañad por toques de flores a juego y John, con un traje de cola también negro, pero de chaleco y flores plateadas, más brillantes, a juego con un sombrero de copa, se escoltaron al interior.

−gracias…− volvió a hablar John, mientras se abría paso al altar. Con el brazo entrelazado con el de Sherlock. Y las fuertes y sorprendidas exclamaciones de los presentes.

−ya te dije que es un regalo— Mary esperaba con la guardia de damas.

−no – le susurró antes de soltar sus brazos lentamente−. Gracias por estar vivo, Sherlock.

Y John toma las manos de Mary, antes de que el sacerdote comenzara sus monólogos.

Conmocionados, los invitados llenaban la sala con sus murmullos sin importar que el mismo sacerdote les intentara acallar un par de veces. Sherlock no hacía caso a los susurros que decían su nombre. Ni a los suspiros silenciosos que escapaban de su propia garganta cuando la ceremonia siguió.

Delante de él estaba en gran altar dorado su John, sonriente y feliz correspondiendo los sentimientos que alguien más sentía. Y no pudo evitar pensar en todas aquellas veces en las que, irracionalmente, había jugado con la muerte sin importar las consecuencias. Las veces que John le había reñido por eso. Le había llorado.

Entonces: ¿Cuál era la posibilidad que de ahora en adelante John regresara y, más importante aún, le perdonara después de explicarle los motivos por los que tuvo que irse de su lado?

_Elevadas._

¿Cuántas posibilidades quedaban de que Sherlock, una vez perdonado, de que John le llore o le acompañe?

_Ninguna._

No después de aquel beso, donde ahora son dos Watson. Y ninguna disponible para Sherlock.

_Son nulas las posibilidades. No hay._

* * *

**N/A:** Bien, les aseguro que intente hacer un final digno. Pero digamos que simplemente no pude.

Primero que nada debería disculparme por entregar esto a estas alturas del partido. Comprenderán que no he escrito nada dese hace… ya algún tiempo. No me odien. De verdad lo intento pero eso del Slash como que no se me da. Una disculpa.

Por otro lado, espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito. ¿No?, ¿nada?

Ya pues. Bromeo.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
